


Do you feel bad for her?

by AriVariable



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fear, Fear of supernatural, Fire, POV Second Person, Sam runs for the switch, The result of the chaos, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriVariable/pseuds/AriVariable
Summary: Sam's bravery fails her when she needs it the most, and she runs for the switch.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Do you feel bad for her?

**Author's Note:**

> "Well, Sam has quite a fear of the supernatural. Do you feel bad for her?"
> 
> Doctor Hill, session three.

There are monsters everywhere. 

They are hanging from the ceiling, running on the walls, fighting, screaching, the smell of death filling your nose and lungs, as you breathe quietly and unmovingly as you can, petrified with fear. 

They fight, and you convince yourself not to look, not to flinch, to trust that it wasn't the falling body of a friend. 

You are terrified. 

A body hits the wall. Gas fills the room. 

This is your worst nightmare.  
You are terrified of the supernatural. 

Mike looks to the light switch. You nod.

Hannah has become a monster. Your best friend, Josh's sister, has become the thing you fear the most. You can not move, can not scream, can not do anything but remain frozen, if you wish to live. 

The monsters fight again. Hannah rips it apart. You have no idea if it will stay dead. 

Mike breaks a bulb. You know what his plan is. You hear someone leave. 

You should help, the others get out. 

You want out. NOW!

You should scream. You should be brave. 

You run for the switch. 

You leave fire behind you. 

They are all dead. 

You wish you had been brave.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Emily and Chris both share the fear of failure, according to Dr. Hill? I found that intresting. 
> 
> And Sam fears the supernatural...
> 
> She's brave in the face of it, but a roomful, was a lot to handle. But running for the switch, was very much on her mind throughout her ordeal, and this is me exploring why she might do that


End file.
